Battle of Awaji-shima
The Battle of Awaji-shima, also known as the Awaji Island Offensive, was a battle fought between the Communist Party of Japan and The Shogunate after the Shogunate's military launched an amphibious invasion of the Awaji-shima area which was under the control of the Communist Party, which ultimately failed. The battle marked the beginning of the Honshu War Build-up By 2250, the eastern borders of the Communist Party of Japan had reached the westernmost borders of the Shogunate. Most notably, the two sides shared a land border located between Himeji and Okayama, and extending north across Honshu, as well as sea border on the Seto Inland Sea, with the CPJ controlling Shikoku and Awaji-shima to the south, and Shogunate controlling the Kansai region on the north side of the sea. This coastline became one of the most heavily fortified coastlines in the post-war world, between the two sides, there were perhaps as many of 1000 artillery guns (mostly pre-war land-based pieces not intended for coastal defense) and over 2000 (mostly improvised) MLRS hidden in dug-in positions on the sides of the mountains overlooking the sea and in the ruins of the city of Osaka. While both sides were heavily fortified, the CPJ controlled the more strategic position, specifically the island of Awaji-shima, which stood at the entrance to the strait between Wakayama and Shikkoku, effectively controlling access to the inland sea, prohibiting the Shogunate from operating their fleet. The self-proclaimed shogun, going by the name Oda Nobunaga after the 16th century warlord of the same name (formerly known as Taro Oda), believed that he could take and hold Awaji-shima with a surprise attack by air, artillery, and naval assets before the CPJ fleet arrived from Fukuoka, and hold it against counterattack, allowing him to control the entrance to the Seto Inland Sea. This would allow him to use Awaji-shima as a stepping stone for an invasion of Shikoku, with the eventually goal of taking the island and, in so doing, gaining control of the inland sea. Amphibious Assault In March 2256, Shogun "Oda Nobunaga" gathered the Shogunate armed forces, secretly ordering all operation pre-war aircraft based at the pre-war Osaka and Nagoya air ports, the location of most of the Shogunate's air fleet to prepare to launch an attack on CPJ position on Awaji-shima and eastern Shikkoku on his command, and also ordered the main Shogunate fleet of four pre-war frigates and four missile boats supported by 12 converted container ships and 78 smaller vessels based at Nagaya make ready for deployment. A fleet of 82 small vessels- about 20 large fishing boats and the remainder being pre-war small fishing and recreational boats was assembled at Kado, as well as Tarumi in the Osaka-Kobe ruins, located across the channel from Awaji-shima. The 200 or so Shogunate guns in the area were ordered to prepare to shell CPJ targets upon receiving orders. On April 4th, 2256, the order was given. The first forces to attack were 63 Shogunate aircraft, including 28 pre-war fighters, which bombed and strafed CPJ positions, as well as airfield on Shikkoku. Tokushima airfield suffered heavy damage, while Takamatsu and Kochi airfields suffered lighter damage. Three CPJ F80Js and twelve light planes and helicopters were destroyed, amounting to much of the CPJ air forces on Shikkoku, however, the lightly damaged airfield meant reinforcement from Kyushu could be quickly deployed. As the air attack began, the Shogunate artillery began firing, shelling positions on Naruga shima, an island off of Awaji-shima, as well as Yura and Sumoto. At the same time, the flotilla of small boats from Kado took off, making their way towards Yura and Naruga-shima. The shelling continued until the boats were within only a few hundred meters of shore, at which point the flotilla fired off signal flares, which signaled the guns to cease fire. With the boats arriving almost exactly as the barrage lifted, may CPJ troops did not get to their pieces until after the barrage halted. The high speed of the small boats also made them difficult targets for the CPJ gunners to target. At 0700 hours on April 4th, Shogunate infantry disembarked on Naruga island and attacked the ruins of Yura castle on highest point of the island, one which the CPJ had emplaced a battery of 155mm and 203mm howitzers, as well as on Awaji-shima proper, immediately north and south of Yura. Other Shogunate troops disembarked south of Yura, attacking CPJ guns on the south side of the island. While many CPJ guns were suppressed or destroyed, the remaining defenders put up heavy resistance. 23 boats were sunk before they reached shore, and over 400 of the force of roughly 1000 Shogunate samurai and ashigaru were killed before Yura castle and the batteries around the town of Yura were taken at 0800 hours. As the landing at Yura was completed, the Shogunate fleet arrived, landing an additional 3000 men, as well as car ferry containing 15 tanks and 32 other vehicles, which landed at the recently captured Yura port. At this point, the Shogunate fleet began moving in close to draw fire from CPJ batteries, before the fast-moving frigates and missile boats fired their guns (as anti-ship missile in the pre-war period were rare and saved for enemy ships), before darting out of range. At the same time, the Shogunate shore guns shifted their fire to targets further inland. With the support of these forces, Shogunate managed to overwhelm the CPJ forces, which consisted mostly of artillery crews, not expecting an amphibious invasion. While the Shogunate cleared the southeast corner of Awaji-shima, they suffered an estimate 800-1000 KIA from CPJ machine gun and artillery fire, as well as six tanks and 11 vehicles destroyed, 32 small boats and one missile boat sunk, one pre-war car ferry destroyed while beached, and a frigate damaged. With another 2000 reinforcement arriving at Yura at 1030 hours, the Shogunate attack continued, pushing towards Sumoto. At 0730 hours, while the landing at Yura was ongoing, a second assault was launched, with 1000 troops crossing the strait at Tarumi towards the northeast tip of Awaji-shima, across the Akashi Strait. The 48 boats of the Akashi Strait attack landed near one the south end of the ruined Awaji-Akashi bridge. In this sector, the Shogunate guns were less effective at suppressing the CPJ batteries, and the Shogunate troops had to contend with CPJ positions in the mountains that rose up almost immediately from the shore. Almost half of the attacking boat flotilla was sunk before reaching shore, and over 700 Shogunate troops were killed in battle, with the remainder surrendering after being pinned on the beaches for four hours, at 1133 hours. CPJ Defense By 930 hours on April 4th, 2256, the Shogunate forces had launched a flanking maneuver in an attempt to surround the city of Sumoto, which by this point was under heavy artillery bombardment. After heavy fighting that cost the lives of another 500 Shogunate troops, the CPJ has been forced to retreat from the city, though few surrendered as they had a ready avenue of retreat to the north, the Shogunate landing at the Akashi strait being a disaster. By 1200 hours, the Shogunate advance had been halted at a line that began on the east shore of Awaji-shima north of Sumoto, continued west until it curved south in the mountains east of Minamiawaji and continuing south to the south shore of the island, with the CPJ still controlling the south shore of the island. By this point, CPJ coastal batteries on the west shore of the island had turned their guns around, and began firing on the Shogunate forces east of Minami-awaji. With the CPJ still controlling the west and northeast sides of the island, the Shogunate fleet could not pass through the straits and stop CPJ reinforcements arriving from Tokushima from landing on ports on the northwest side of Awaji-shima. Communist Counterattack Aftermath Category:Battles Category:Events